Invisible Similarites
by Elspeth Rose
Summary: SLASH. Ron thinks over his memories of two special friends.


**Invisible Similarities**   
---. or .---   
**Everyone Is Human, and We Share Our Problems With the World**

by Elspeth Rose 

---. 

_Character can not be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experiences of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved._ - Helen Keller 

_A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same._ - Elbert Hubbard 

_We are different, yet we all are the same._

---. part 1 

Sadness overwhelms the remembering. It's abnormally quiet here, with the old crowd. All are shocked because of the casualty causing her death. And she was even killed by a Muggle, shot by a gun. 

Hermione always hid something. She was a very private person, always hiding something from the curious public eye. But Hermione, though slowly, revealed this secret. One she shared with my own dear sister. 

---. flashback 

"Ron, Harry," she breathed heavily, as if she had just been running to share the news, "guess what? We've found the perfect house - Ginny and I, that is - and we'll be living there together. It's a cozy spot not too far from London. We'd like you to come for our housewarming party next week. Can you come?" 

Harry and I then looked up from our chess game. "Well, sure, Hermione," I told her. And Harry agreed to come as well. The two had been looking for a house for a while. Hermione was a local student, and Ginny found a job in the area, making them ideal roommates. So it was natural, now that she had a house, for us to help her get acquainted with her surroundings. 

And nothing more was thought of it. 

The housewarming party was a success. Hermione and Ginny alternated tours, and proudly displayed their house. Hermione's room was supplied with a desk and a rather extensive collection of books, while Ginny's was much more sophisticated. There was a kitchen and main room in the front of the house, and the house itself was rather cozy and comfortable. 

After some rather festive partying, the crowds began to dwindle, and only Harry and I remained. 

"Congratulations on your new home," I told them. 

"Thank you," both girls answered shyly. 

---. end flashback 

As the funeral music played the final notes, I had only one thought on my mind - 

Why? 

---. part 2 

I went home to my own flat in London. But my flat was lonely. I was single, and had managed to keep my virginity intact. For the only girl I had ever cared about was Hermione, and because her way of life was so different from mine, I had diminished all hoped of loving a girl again. 

---. flashback 

Viktor Krum had sent me a letter. This greatly surprised me - I never knew that he had known my name, but the letter was addressed to me. 

'Ron,' it read, 'what is wrong with Hermione?' (I noted here that he did spell it correctly, and not like the way he pronounced it.) 'She seems very distant from me lately. I wrote to Harry, but he didn't seem to receive the letter.' (It was summer - Harry's magical contact seemed to have been cut off again.) 'What is wrong?' I saw this, and merely wondered. I had been jealous of Viktor for a while, but this whole letter surprised me. So I asked Hermione. 

"Oh no, I can't," she told me, and begged me to leave. I was in love, so I did. 

Poor, vulnerable me. 

---. end flashback 

That letter was a shock. Most of what happened in my life was a shock. It was surprise enough for Viktor Krum to write me. But how was I to know what was wrong with Hermione? 

I know now. But how did my sister become a part of this? I only found out when she, Hermione, refused me. 

---. flashback 

It was a winter day. I was nineteen, and had decided to finally do it. Propose to Hermione. 

It was a nerve-wrecking thirty seconds until she opened the door, surprised to see me. But she let me in, anyway. 

And right in front of the closed door, I did it. But what came wasn't what I had expected. 

"I can't, Ron," she whispered, almost too softly to hear. "I can't." Her voice began to gently rise into frustration. "Ron, I'm terribly sorry to have to tell you this, but I'm gay." 

I was furious. "Hermione? How could you? How long?" It was much like the fights we had experienced when we were younger. 

"Since Viktor," she whispered again. I understood now. But Ginny came in, saw Hermione's tear-stained face, and went over to her. And while I was leaving, I caught the two kissing passionately. 

---. end flashback 

I doubt, however, that my memories will help Hermione. I loved her once. Maybe I still do. 

But through it all, I've learned one thing - we have to get over our differences, and accept each other. Because no matter what has happened between us, Hermione was still there, willing to be my friend. 

Nothing is worth killing an innocent civilian like Hermione for. 

---. 

Author's Note - Please give me constructive criticism, because I'd love to use it to make me a much better writer! Thank you! 


End file.
